Juste quelques minutes
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU! Castiel rencontre Dean à la banque, alors qu'il cherche des renseignements. Ce qu'aucun ne prévoit, c'est que des malfrats menaçeront leur vie. Une rencontre qui ne dure que quelques minutes et qui pourtant engendre des conséquences sur plusieurs années, est-ce possible? Castiel saurait vous répondre, laissez-le vous conter son histoire.


**Bonsoir à tous! En cette fin de journée, voici un nouvel OS. Je continue sur la lancée des AU, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que vous apprécierez!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à chacun de vous!**

* * *

Nous sommes un jeudi aujourd'hui. J'aimais les jeudis avant, parce que je suis né un jeudi, parce que j'ai connu mon meilleur ami un jeudi, il s'appelait Balthazar, parce que j'ai embrassé mon amour pour la première fois un jeudi, elle s'appelait Meg, parce que je me suis marié un jeudi, elle ne s'appelait plus Meg, elle s'appelait Naomi.

Maintenant, les jeudis sont une plaie ouverte pour moi, parce que c'est un jeudi que j'ai perdu ma femme, parce que c'est un jeudi que j'ai eu mon accident, parce que c'est un jeudi que j'ai connu cet homme pendant quelques secondes, et parce que c'est un jeudi que sous mes yeux, je l'ai vu disparaitre.

Je suis Castiel Novak, un veuf qui a perdu la femme qu'il aimait en conduisant notre voiture, je suis celui qui a tué ma femme et notre enfant à venir, je suis celui qui a été témoin d'un hold-up dans la banque où je venais me renseigner. Voici ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce jeudi, celui où j'ai connu un certain Dean Winchester, celui où j'ai vu disparaitre ce Dean là.

Tout ça s'est passé quelques semaines après la mort de Naomi et celle de cet enfant que nous attendions impatiemment. Je ne réussissais pas à guérir cette blessure en moi, celle d'avoir tué ma famille. Naomi était tout ce qui comptait pour moi, même si vous l'auriez peut-être trouvé sévère aux premiers abords. Il fallait apprendre à la connaitre pour la trouver comme moi je la trouvais. Je devais me rendre à la banque pour retirer de l'argent et me renseigner, car j'allais quitter le pays. Vivre aux Etats-Unis, devoir traverser la route qui avait été fatale à ma femme et notre bébé qui devait naître bientôt, ça m'était trop insupportable. Elle m'avait dit pourtant, que je ne savais pas conduire cette voiture là et que j'étais trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Depuis, je ne voulais plus conduire sur cette route, craignant de revoir mon passé.

Je m'étais donc rendu dans cette fameuse banque. Ce jour là, un jeudi comme toujours, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Je ne connaissais pas particulièrement cette banque, car c'était ma femme qui y allait le plus souvent. Les mathématiques, les comptes, c'était elle. Mais ce matin là, car c'était un matin, je pris mon courage à deux mains et avisai un coin non bondé par la foule. C'était le bureau d'un jeune homme. Le temps passa vite, et lorsque mon tour arriva, je ne savais que faire. Le jeune homme en face de moi me considéra de haut en bas puis me serra la main, semblant comprendre que je n'avais pas l'habitude de venir ici.

-Monsieur...Novak c'est bien ça ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? m'avait-il demandé avec un léger sourire.

Durant quelques instants, je crus bien sûr que c'était un sourire unique, mais la réalité me rattrapa. C'était un sourire qu'il adressait à tout le monde pour paraitre agréable. La société vivait sur ça après tout. Rendre service à son client, s'occuper de lui, c'était sans doute le métier de cet homme aux yeux verts. Je me concentrai bien vite sur l'objet de ma visite, n'ayant pas trop le temps de m'attarder à ses beaux yeux.

-J'aimerais des renseignements, dis-je trop naïvement à mon goût.

Son regard s'était fait intéressé, et je lui expliquai rapidement le motif de ma visite dans cet endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Au cours de cet entretien, j'appris qu'il débutait dans ce métier, qu'il voulait faire autre chose, et qu'il aimait les tartes. Il me mettait rapidement en confiance, je m'en souviens encore. Je lui répondais toujours avec le sourire, lui en disant plus sur ma vie privée. Je lui confiai que j'avais perdu ma femme, il eut l'air triste pour moi et à travers ses prochains mots, j'avais senti qu'il essayait de me réconforter. Ca faisait du bien d'en parler, à l'époque, mais je me refusais à trop penser aux bras de ma femme m'entourant, à son ventre arrondi collé à moi, à ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Ravi de vous avoir aidé ! s'écria finalement mon banquier, ou apprenti banquier car il avait un langage correspondant et ne ressemblait pas à ces simples personnes travaillant ici.

Je lui fis un salut, heureux d'avoir obtenu mes renseignements et d'avoir pu converser sans être vu comme un tueur. Ce dont je ne me doutais pas, c'était que, plus loin, un groupe de jeunes gens d'à peine une quinzaine d'années, mais en fait ils en avaient presque vingt, tenaient des pistolets dans leurs vestes, prêts à les dégainer. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de leur regard, et commençai mon chemin vers la sortie, accompagné de quelques autres clients, quand soudain, un cri et un coup de feu me firent rebrousser chemin. J'eus raison de le faire, car ces voyous étaient aussi postés aux portes de sortie.

-C'est un hold up ! avait hurlé l'un d'entre eux.

Au départ, j'avais cru que c'était une blague, comme la plupart des personnes se trouvant dans la banque, mais quand j'ai vu les pistolets, j'ai tout de suite compris que j'allais passer une mauvaise journée. La suite s'est passé comme dans les films, ceux que je détestais et que Balthazar, lui, aimait. On nous a fait nous asseoir sur le sol carrelé de beaux motifs, les sacs, téléphones et portefeuilles ont du être confisqués. Etonnamment, je me retrouvai assis auprès du jeune homme qui m'avait aidé quelques minutes auparavant. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui se passait autour, parce que j'étais absorbé dans ma conversation avec ce beau blond.

-Si j'avais mon pistolet ! rugissait-il à ce moment là.

-Vous avez des armes ?! avais-je demandé, interloqué je dois bien l'avouer.

-J'ai un permis de chasseur, si vous voulez savoir ! Ne bougez pas de là, Mr Novak. Je vais déclencher l'alarme en douce, d'accord ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille quand il fut sûr que personne ne nous entendrait.

Là, je n'avais pas compris mon erreur. Dès le départ, mes mains auraient dû retenir ses poignets, le retenir lui pour l'empêcher d'y aller, car ces jeunes semblaient déterminer à dévaliser la banque et à tuer pour avoir leur argent, mais je me souviens être resté inerte, le regardant simplement. Ses yeux verts ne cherchaient pas d'accord dans mon regard, ça je le savais. Il s'est élancé, cherchant à faire diversion et prétextant vouloir aller au petit coin. La peur m'avait envahi à ce moment là, mais je l'avais vite oublié. A cette triste époque, je n'avais pas conscience d'où j'enverrais cet homme que je connaissais à peine.

Lorsque mon regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, je voyais parfaitement sa main toucher l'alarme discrètement, mais je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer. L'un de ces briseurs de vie l'a vu, et le coup de feu que j'ai entendu ensuite reste en moi comme une tumeur impossible à diagnostiquer, impossible à éradiquer. Je me rappelle avoir reçu du sang sur le visage, son sang, celui de ce bel inconnu qui avait pris soin de moi quelques minutes, comme le faisaient tous ceux que j'aimais. Je me souviens, oh oui, je me souviens parfaitement de ses yeux révulsés, de son regard émeraude troublé, de son corps le lâchant brusquement, de ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Ses bras tombaient le long de son corps que je devinais musclé. Et puis là, alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche et de sa plaie à la poitrine, il s'étendit, s'effondra, sur le sol, un liquide visqueux l'entourant rapidement. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ce jour là, parce que pour moi ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais la réalité me rattrapa quand je vis ses beaux yeux me scruter un instant avant de s'éteindre. Il n'y avait plus d'émotion dans ces émeraudes, il n'y avait que du vide.

Malheureusement pour les voyous, l'alarme avait quand même été déclenchée. Ils filèrent sans demander leurs restes, n'en revenant sans doute pas d'avoir tué un homme. Ce n'étaient que des jeunes, eux aussi. Le sort s'abattit cependant sur eux par la justice divine, car la police les retrouva instantanément. Par chance, elle n'était pas loin. Mais pour moi, il n'y avait plus de chance. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je n'avais plus la force de sortir de là, mais je n'avais plus la force non plus de me glisser auprès de cet étranger mort pour tenter de nous sauver. Il faisait juste son métier, mais il avait une âme de battant, ça je l'avais senti dès que nos regards s'étaient croisés.

Quelques jours seulement après l'horrible drame à la banque, on m'invita à l'enterrement. Tous les clients vinrent saluer une dernière fois le chevalier aux émeraudes. C'était un chevalier, il se battait pour sa cause. Durant cette dure journée, j'appris qu'il avait un frère nommé Samuel Winchester. On me dit aussi qu'il avait une femme, Lisa, et un fils. Benjamin, mais on l'appelait Ben. La culpabilité est encore là aujourd'hui, car j'aurais pu retenir cet homme. Il avait un nom, comme tous ceux que j'aimais : Dean. Il se nommait Dean Winchester, chasseur à ses temps perdus, mari comblé et père le plus heureux du monde. Il s'était sacrifié pour nous, pour moi. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais encore aujourd'hui je pense à lui. Je viens régulièrement sur sa tombe, car je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je donnerais beaucoup pour revoir son regard émeraude s'amuser de mes répliques. Je donnerais tant pour revoir tous ces regards qui ont disparus...ce Dean, ma Naomi, Balthazar...même Meg. Mais ils sont tous disparus. Ma femme tuée par moi-même, Balthazar disparu à l'autre bout du pays à cause de moi, Meg brisée par notre rupture, mais qui a refait sa vie avec un homme meilleur...

Je regrette tous mes actes, j'ai brisé ma famille et mes proches. Ils n'avaient rien demandé, et aujourd'hui je ressens ce vide désagréable au cœur. Ni Naomi ni Dean ne seront là pour combler ce vide, et pourtant, chacun à leur manière, ils en auraient été capables. Si vous saviez ce que je m'en veux, mes anges.

Mais ce jour là est maudit. C'est le jeudi, le jour de ma naissance, le jour de tout ce qui compte pour moi. Le jeudi est maudit car je suis maudit. Ceci est la punition pour me rappeler que je ne devrais pas exister. Je suis maudit, je ne peux pas connaitre l'amour ou la joie très longtemps, car tout se brise sous l'intensité de mon regard brouillé de désespoir. Pardon. Je suis Castiel Novak, l'assassin des seules personnes que j'aimais.

* * *

**Vous êtes libres de laisser vos avis dans la petite case en bas, messieurs dames (:**


End file.
